


The Winter Temple

by aquagirl1978



Category: Lovestruck (visual novel), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Relationships: Sevastian x MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Winter Temple

I smiled to myself as I walked down the corridor back to our rooms, very thankful that today’s council meetings ended on time for once. Ingrid was my guard today and knew how I enjoyed some quiet after these meetings, so she kindly hung behind me a few paces, never letting me out of her protective eyesight. Silly me must have been daydreaming, as I ran face first into a very solid body as soon as I turned around the bend of the hallway. Before I knew it, I found myself pinned against the cold, hard wall.

“Fancy meeting you here,” a sultry voice whispered in my ear before nipping the tip of my ear. A quiet giggle escaped my lips as I tilted my head away, my face flushing many shades of pink. Still, after all our time together, my husband knew exactly what to do to immediately excite me.

His lips are about to brush mine when I hear footsteps and someone clearing their throat.

“Good day to you too, Ingrid,” Sevastian huffed before kissing me quickly, perhaps a bit more passionately than he should in front of our audience. “You should take the rest of the day off.”

Still caged between his strong arms, I caught Ingrid’s gaze, and smiled. “It’s fine, Ingrid. Enjoy the day. I’ll be fine.”

In a flash of an eye, Sevastian twirls his dagger around his fingers, as I shook my head. He still was not used to others protecting me, he saw that as solely his job and took that responsibility with the utmost seriousness.

“Farewell, Your Majesty and Your Highness,” she said coolly, shaking her head as she walked away.

I swatted my husband in the arm as he returned his dagger to its sheath. “You have to stop scaring my guards!”

Sevastian looked at me, horror written on his face, feigning insult. “I’m sorry, my love,” he kissed the top of my head. “But I needed to get rid of her,” he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

I quirked an eyebrow, my heartbeat racing slightly. “And what did you have planned?”

He held his arm out for me. “Come with me,” he invited me softly. Never one to say no to this sweet man, I stepped closer to him, linking my arm through his, my heart following him anywhere he planned to take me.

We made our way outside the palace, and I should not have been too surprised when he led me to the Winter Quarter. He was always more comfortable and at home there than anywhere else in Altadellys.

“Do you remember the last time we were here?” he asked me as he guided me into the Winter Temple.

I nodded and smiled at him. “Yes, quite well. I recall someone had to remain very quiet or else he would be captured by my guards.”

He snaked his arms around my waist, brining me closer to him, his eyes full of love and adoration. “And now you see why I had to rid you of your guard,” he whispered as he dipped his head close to mine, his lips almost brushing mine.

I pressed my body against his, soaking in the warmth of his lean body, and threw my arms around his shoulders. “Kiss me, already,” my voice was barely a hoarse whisper, my eyes reflected the love and adoration I have for him.

His hands cradled my neck, and kissed me sweetly at first, prolonging the teasing just a little bit longer. Raking my hands through his hair, I dragged him closer to me, deepening our fiery kiss. Unlike the last time we were here, we were truly alone with no fear of distractions or interruptions.

His hands began to roam, as he unlaced the back of my dress and slowly slipped it off my shoulders. Placing reverent kisses on every inch of skin newly exposed, I felt a shiver through my body that was not from the chill of the room. When he reached my belly, he dropped to his knees.

"Sevastian!” I gasped loudly.

“Shhhh,” he quieted me, as he placed a gentle kiss on my navel and nuzzled his head against me. My heart, tugged by our growing connection, is filled only with the sweet, pure love he has for me. I closed my eyes briefly, simply enjoying his touch, his love, until it became almost too much for me to bear. I melted, collapsing onto my knees next to him. He placed his hands on my shoulders gently, gazing into my eyes intently. I kissed him; my body suddenly flooded with memories of our first kiss. I kissed him longer and harder, wiping away any of the negative feelings from that day, filling him with all of the love I have for him through the magical strands of our connection.

We quickly disrobed one another, exploring the other’s bodies with our mouths, until both our bodies were bare.

He slipped into the water first, holding his hand out to help guide me in. The heat from the water was nothing compared to the fire growing fast in my belly. He tugged my arm, practically dragging me to him, until I found myself sitting on his lap.

“That’s better,” he whispered while removing the ribbons from my hair. Once down and cascading past my shoulders, he raked his hands through my hair, pulling me closer again, in another heated kiss. His roaming hands began to caress my neck, my arms, my breasts, his mouth following as I tilted my head back, allowing a soft moan to escape my lips. His hands continued to travel, down past my waist, until finding my most sensitive skin.

“No need to be quiet, my love,” he said while biting my neck, sure to leave multiple love bruises. “I plan to make you scream.”

“Here? In the Temple?” I teased him.

“It is practically my temple,” his voice was a low, husky timbre that I found myself rather enjoying. I allowed him to reposition me on his lap so that I was straddling his legs. I slowly moved my fingers down his chest, tracing an invisible line down towards his hips. Feeling him stiffen against me was all the encouragement I needed. He groaned gloriously, his eyes half lidded when my hand reached its destination, stroking him gently. My other hand nudged his hand back towards me, where I needed his touch most.

With his hand steady on my shoulder, his mouth descended onto the slick, soft skin of my breast. I trembled when he took my nipple between his teeth, his tongue running over its most sensitive peak. I whimpered when he removed his hand, but only momentarily, as he found his way to my hips. He looked up at me through his long lashes, his eyes dark with desire, the flush of arousal staining his pale cheeks. Already panting, I almost lost my breath, he was so beautiful in this state. He rubbed his tip against me slowly and teasing, before finally guiding me, filling me.

Our mouths crashed together as our bodies moved as one, quickly finding a steady pace of my hips grinding against his. I clung to him tightly, our bodies already glistening from being in the water. Our connection tightened around my heart, all sensation heightened as the water lapped against our bodies. He held me tight, one arm firm against my back, keeping me close to him. "Let go, my love. I am here," he whispered, his velvety voice now practically a moan. My body shattered in his arms, coming apart, knowing he would be there with me and to take care of me. My face fell against his shoulder, I tightened my embrace around his shoulders, feeling him finally shudder at last. 

We stayed there together, for how long I didn't know nor did I care. I was wrapped in my love's embrace, fully satisfied and filled with his love, as he carefully caressed me and softly stroked my hair. He brushed a chaste kiss on my lips, reminding me that I was his queen.


End file.
